


Adrenaline

by fandomnerd



Series: Acalesbians [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's mouth is soft and hot and tastes like that banana-flavored lip gloss Chloe loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

They leave the stage, adrenaline still flooding her veins. Grins are plastered all over their sweaty faces, and Beca has never felt more alive. Her eyes fall on Jesse, and she knows she has a choice. Right here, right now. Her eyes shift to Aubrey and Chloe, standing right next to each other, staring at Beca as if she'd hung the moon and stars. Her body still tingles where they'd hugged her, pressed her between them on stage. The memory alone has her heart racing in a way she's never felt with Jesse.

She makes a decision.

Chloe's mouth is soft and hot and tastes like that banana-flavored lip gloss Chloe loves. Her heart is in her throat, and she's braced for rejection, but Chloe brings her hand up to cup Beca's neck, pulls her in to kiss her more deeply, and Beca melts into the kiss. After a moment, though, her brain registers the sound of catcalls, and she pulls back with a blush. Aubrey is looking at them, wide-eyed, and Beca isn't quite good enough at reading her face yet to know what she's thinking (of the three of them, Aubrey is quite possibly even more difficult to read than Beca, because Beca has definite tells).

Beca grabs Aubrey's wrist, then looks at Chloe, who might actually be radiating joy, if that's even possible. She uses the hand that's not holding Aubrey's wrist to grasp Chloe's hand, then leads them both out of the auditorium, ignores the catcalls and wolf-whistles and knowing glances and leers sent their way.

They have to stay in the building until the winner is announced, so they find an empty bathroom. Once they're inside, Beca lets go of both of them (although they stay close, really close, like a foot away close and god these girls don't understand personal space but that's okay because she kind of likes it, maybe, actually) and leans against the door, tugging a hand through her hair.

She bites her lip, doesn't know how to phrase this without sounding awkward and indecisive. Actions speak louder than words, though, so she takes Aubrey's hand and tugs her so that there's barely an inch separating them, then tilts her head back (and oh god the height difference should not be turning her on right now but it totally _does_ ) and kisses her. This one is more tentative, more intimate, less adrenaline-fueled, and Aubrey seems to be on the same page. She turns her hand over in Beca's and laces their fingers together in a move that feels way more erotic than it really ought to. Aubrey pulls back after a moment, and the emotions on her face literally take Beca's breath away.

She takes a moment to collect herself, then glances at Chloe, who looks more than a little turned on. Beca sighs internally. She's pretty sure she didn't do this the right way. Not that there's exactly a guidebook or anything for how to tell your best female friends that you think you're falling in love with the both of them, but there really should be because _wow_ would that be helpful right about now.

She winds up, in distinct Beca fashion, blurting it all out. "So um, if the kisses didn't make it clear, I um, really like the both of you? As more than just friends. And I don't think I could choose between the two of you, if either of you even like me back that way, which seems much more plausible than it did earlier because you both sort of kissed me back I think, but I don't know, it might've just been the adrenaline, and I'm rambling." She cuts herself off before she has the chance to do any more damage.

Chloe and Aubrey exchange a meaningful glance, and then turn to stare at her fondly. Chloe clears her throat. "Well, ah, we might not have been totally honest either," she begins. "Before you got here, Aubrey and I were--well, not girlfriends, but something between best friends with benefits and girlfriends, I guess."

Beca cocks an eyebrow, finds herself unsurprised by this revelation. Aubrey looks at Chloe, then at Beca, and rolls her eyes. "What Chloe is _leaving out_ is that we've been fighting recently. Mainly because we're both really into you."

Beca's eyes go wide, because what do you say to that? She wants to say she's sorry, but she's not, really, in fact this might just be the best news she's ever heard, but she still doesn't know what this means. "So, um, what does this mean for us?"

Chloe steps in closer, and now she and Aubrey are definitely in her personal space, and it's just the three of them in this little bubble, and there are butterflies in Beca's stomach and she really just wants to kiss them both again. Possibly forever.

"Well," Chloe says, a smirk beginning to play across her lips, as if she can read Beca's mind. Maybe she can. Maybe her desire is written all over her face. She doesn't care. "I _think_ it means, and correct me if I'm wrong, that we're all attracted to each other, romantically _and_ sexually. Which means that there's really no reason we shouldn't try this--the three of us, in a real romantic relationship--I mean, if you're both up for it." There's a teasing edge to her voice that cuts straight through Beca, and her mouth goes dry.

"I'm in. I am so in. So, so in," she says, and she barely waits for Aubrey to say she's in too before claiming her mouth once again.

A hot mouth presses against her collarbone, and Beca moans into Aubrey's mouth. Aubrey takes the opportunity to slide her tongue into Beca's mouth, and Beca's knees go weak.

"God, you two have no idea how hot that is," Chloe breathes against Beca's neck, and a hot spike of lust shoots down her spine. She really, really wishes they were in their hotel, instead of in some bathroom in Lincoln Center. They can't do this here.

"Wait, stop, you guys, stop," she says breathlessly, pulling back. They both back away, worry showing plainly on their faces. She rushes to explain before they can jump to conclusions. "I just, we're in a _bathroom_ in Lincoln Center. We have a hotel room waiting for us. We can't do this here." She says, hating herself for it because _god_ that felt nice, but knowing that it's the right thing to do.

Aubrey gathers herself first, and nods. "No, you're completely right. We got carried away. Let's postpone this," she says, glaring at Chloe who looks like she's about to protest.

The redhead sighs, pouting slightly, lust still shining in her eyes like a beacon. "Fine. But tonight, you two are _mine_." She growls.

Beca was wrong.

Winning the acapella competition? That was _nothing_ compared to this.


End file.
